Bleach 412: La parodia
by darisu-chan
Summary: La parodia del próximo cápítulo del manga de Bleach. Crack! ¡Hay spoilers de los capítulos 409 a 411!


**Disclaimer: **no soy dueña de Bleach, todo es producto del trabajo de Tite-sama

**Nota: **bueno, esta parodia se me ocurrió mientras leía el 410 de Bleach, en el que aparece un personaje misterioso. Pensé que sería muy gracioso que fuera Don Kanonji, y pues, al leer el 411, o sorpresa era él. Así que, en esta parodia Don Kanonji será el héroe… si claro. Bueno es simplemente para que se diviertan, ¡disfrútenlo!

Bleach 412: La parodia

Siguiendo en la medio dormida ciudad de Karakura, se encontraban, Gin, Tatsuki, Aizen y Don Kanonji. Aizen sonreía maliciosamente, ya esperaba ver el cadáver de ese tipo extraño que acababa de aparecer. Pero él fue el que se llevo la sorpresa al ver que Don Kanonji seguía vivo.

- ¡Ja! Ves niña, era obvio que yo iba a ganar. – Kanonji dijo, sonriendo y haciendo el signo de la paz.

- ¿Cómo? – Aizen preguntó y, por primera vez en toda la serie, tenía cara de confusión.

- Jejejeje, parece que alguien está a la par contigo. – Dijo el cara de zorro, hay perdón, Ichimaru Gin.

- ¡Cállate! Nadie pidió tu opinión, Gin

- Uy, alguien se levantó hoy con el pie izquierdo.

- ¡Gin!

Mientras tanto con Ichigo, Hichigo y Tensa Zangetsu

La fusión de Tensa con Hichigo salió disparada a vencer a Ichigo, pero éste sostuvo su zanpakutou delante de él y con una voz fuerte y potente gritó:

- ¡Alto! – Ichigo gritó, dejando a la fusión de Hichigo con Tensa estático.

- Ahora, ¿qué?

- Me dijiste que no te importan los que yo quiero proteger. – Ichigo empezó diciendo. - ¿No es así?

- Es exactamente lo que dije. – La fusión contestó, mirándolo indiferentemente.

- Y, ¿qué hay de Rukia? – Ichigo dijo, y sonrío cuando Tensa se sonrojo y Hichigo empezó a reírse.

De vuelta con Aizen y los demás

- Gin, por última vez, te pido que te calles, que ya me está dando una fuerte jaqueca.

- Oh, pero que aguafiestas eres

- Bueno, volviendo al tema, ¿cómo demonios sigues vivo? – Aizen dijo, hablándole directamente a Don Kanonji.

- Eso es muy sencillo de contestar, niño extraño. Verás, un gran héroe como yo no puede morir. ¿Qué le pasaría a mi programa si eso pasará? – Don Kanonji preguntó, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

- Don Kanonji, creo que a nadie le importa eso. – Tatsuki dijo por fin, tomando algo de protagonismo.

- Era una pregunta retórica. Y ahora villano, ¡es hora de que acabe contigo! – Don Kanonji dijo y ser abalanzó contra Aizen. Tatsuki solo suspiró y se preguntó porque siempre estaba rodeada de locos.

Ahora con Ichigo

- Y bien, ¿acaso quieren que algo malo le pase a ella? – Ichigo les preguntó. Hichigo se des fusionó de Tensa Zangetsu y miro a Ichigo, con aquella sonrisa traviesa dibujada en su rostro.

- Por supuesto que no. Mira Rey, tú sabes que ella es…como decirlo _inigualable_. Tal vez no tenga el cuerpo de esa…cómo se llamaba…ah, Inoue; pero esas piernas que tiene, tan torneadas. Y cuando se agacha y se ve más de sus muslos. Es una _diosa_.

- Oye, hollow, deja ya de decir tantas perversiones sobre Rukia. – Ichigo le gritó a su hollow interno y lo fulminó con la mirada. – Bueno, ¿estás de mi lado? – Ichigo le sonrió al Hollow, este sólo sonrío más.

- Claro que sí. Si se muere ya no podremos besarla. – Hichigo dijo, mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Tensa?

- Pues…es cierto que yo nací por la necesidad de que tú, Ichigo, adquirieras el Bankai para salvarla. Además de que es muy hermosa y grandiosa en las batallas. Dios, está bien, ¡LA AMO! – Tensa gritó a los cuatro vientos, provocando que el viejo Zangetsu suspirara y golpeara repetidamente su cabeza por la idiotez de su ¿hijo?

- Mattaku, no necesitabas gritarlo ni decir eso.

- Vamos Rey, si él y yo estamos enamorados de ella es porque tú también lo estás. – Hichigo dijo y agregó. – Además, recuerda que somos "uno" (referencia al Rey León 2)

- Sí, sí ya lo sé. Pero Tensa, ¿estás con nosotros? Recuerda que si sólo salvamos a Rukia y dejamos que los demás mueran, ella nunca nos perdonará.

- Claro, ni loco querría estar en su lista negra.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el secreto para el Getsuga Final? – Ichigo preguntó emocionado

- Es muy sencillo, sólo tienes que…

Ahora con Isshin

Isshin estaba preocupado…bueno no estaba preocupado estaba aburridísimo. ¿Por qué demonios su hijo tardaba tanto en averiguar cómo sacar el Getsuga Final? Para matar el tiempo, volteó a ver a su "queridísimo hijo".

- Rukia…Rukia…yam yam yam…Rukia. – Decía Ichigo, mientras estaba en su trance.

Dios, si su hijo era más lento y más idiota de lo que creía. Suspiro, por lo menos le aliviaba saber que se interesaba por su "tercera hija"; el pobre de Isshin ya creía que Ichigo pertenecía la "otro bando". De la manga de su Kimono, sacó un mini póster de su difunta esposa, una réplica exacta en miniatura de la que se encontraba en su casa, con todo y él "Masaki forever" escrito en él. La colgó en la especie de pared que había y se hincó.

- ¡Oh, Masaki! Por favor has que el estúpido de tu hijo se le declaré pronto a nuestra tercera hija. Tú sabes que en unos años espero que seamos abuelos. ¡Oh, Masaki! Has que tu hijo entre en razón. – Isshin lloriqueaba al póster. Si Masaki hubiera estado ahí, haría que el Kurosaki mayor dejara de actuar tan torpemente.

De regreso con Don Kanonji

Don Kanonji utilizaba su bastón para desplazarse de un lado a otro, mientras rodeaba a Aizen. Rápidamente lo golpeó, todos pensaron que falló, pero no, de su bastón salió un rayo que golpeó a Aizen en donde el hougyoku estaba, lo que debilitó a Aizen.

- Jajaja, ¡Gané! – Don Kanonji gritó, mientras se paraba encima de Aizen y se preparaba para realizar el Buajajajaja.

- Muy bien, si ya acabaron debo irme. – Dijo Tatsuki y corrió a alcanzar a Keigo, antes de que la estupidez se le pegará a ella también.

Gin estaba sorprendido: ese humano extraño había acabado con el gran Aizen. Ese hombre merecía sus respetos.

- Oiga, me ha dejado impresionado. – Gin le comentó a Don Kanonji.

- Oh, ¿enserio, chico? Sabes, deberías convertirte en mi protegido.

- ¿Lo dice enserio? – Gin preguntó emocionado.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Dijo Don Kanonji y, junto con Gin, realizaron el Buajajaja una vez más.

Y otra vez con Ichigo

- Bueno, Ichigo anota los ingredientes, que no los voy a repetir. – Dijo Tensa, mientras sacaba de la nada unos lentes y un pergamino, Ichigo también sacó un papel y una pluma, para escribir.

- Bueno se requieren azúcar, flores y muchos colores, pero cuidado de utilizar la sustancia x porque… - Fue interrumpido por el papel que le cayó en la cara.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Tensa preguntó.

- Estúpido, esos son los ingredientes que el Profesor Utonio utilizó para crear a las chicas superpoderosas. – Ichigo dijo enojado, mientras una venita le salía en la frente.

- Ah, cierto… hphm, bueno ya está solo tienes que…

Ahora con Rangiku

Matsumoto Rangiku había llegado a la ciudad de Karakura y estaba buscando a Gin y a Aizen. La verdad esperaba que si Gin la veía y veía un poco de su prominente busto, él fuera corriendo a su lado. Se paró en seco por un extraño ruido, lo siguió y descubrió a Don Kanonji y a Gin practicando el buajaja.

- No, Gin. Tienes que gritar con más fuerza. Así: buajajajaja

- Oh, muy bien Don Kanonji-sama

- ¿¡Gin! – Rangiku exclamó al verlo en esa pose tan extraña

- ¿¡Rangiku! – Gin gritó cuando la vio y salió corriendo a abrazarla.

- Oh, Rangiku, no sabes cuánto te extrañé

- Gin ¿qué le pasó a Aizen?

- Pues, este buen hombre de acá lo venció y ahora soy su discípulo.

- ¿Eh?

- Así es Rangiku. Seré el ayudante de un héroe como él.

- Bueno…si tú lo dices.

- Gin, debemos de irnos a seguir derrotando al mal.

- Sí, Don Kanonji. Lo siento Rangiku, pero tengo que ir con él. Que la fuerza de acompañe

Dicho esto, Gin y Don Kanonji desaparecieron en una nube de humo, dejando a Rangiku algo, confundida.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Fue lo único que pudo decir para después irse de ahí

¿Fin?

Bonus

En algún lugar de Hueco Mundo

- AAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCHUUUUUU. – Estornudó Rukia por enésima vez.

- Salud, Rukia. Oye, ¿no te estará dando un resfriado? – Renji le preguntó, algo preocupado por el bienestar de su amiga.

- No creo, más bien se siente como si estuvieran hablando de mí. – Dijo ella, sin saber que era el tema de conversación de Ichigo, Hichigo, Tensa e Isshin.


End file.
